1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a boat, and more particularly to a foldable boat, which can be quickly and easily folded for carriage and storage and unfolded for use.
2. Description of Related Arts
People, like sports such as boating or fishing, usually own their own boat so that they can go sailing anytime they want. In order to transport the boat, people may need a sport utility vehicle or a van that has already installed a vowing package to rail the boat. The vowing package is separately sold in the car dealer that may cost as much as the boat including the installation. So, people must afford both the cost of the boat and the relatively high cost of its accessories.
Even though people have all the accessories of the boat, they have trouble when they transport their boat. The boat is usually vowed at the back of the vehicle that may increase the length of the vehicle. So, drivers must use their experience to drive the longer vehicle safety, especially when they want to make turns or back up of the vehicle. However, inexperienced people may cause accident because they are not used to drive the longer vehicle as they drive daily.
Furthermore, the vehicle with the vowed boat must occupy the special designated parking space in order to fit the size of the vehicle. However, such designated parking spaces are relatively lacked in the city and are insufficient in the campsite as well. So, finding a parking space is a headache, especially during holiday, for people who just want to have fun and enjoy sailing.
Thus, in such campsite, there is very limited of a designated landing stage that people can drop their boats off the sea. During holiday, people must wait and are lined up to drop off the boat for an hour because individual takes at least 20 minutes to successfully drop off the boat. So, people are mad about paying extra money, finding parking space and waiting to drop off the boat in order to enjoy the sea breeze.